A Inuyasha and Kagome Story
by Black Moon-Shadow
Summary: R-is for not knowing what will happen in the ff. This is were inuyasha decides to follow kagome home..wow he found out that she acts completely different when shes home.


DISCLAIMER: I don't Inuyasha or any other anime comic series, and by the way great job Rumiko. Two thumbs up.

Keein : Okay I don't know how this is going to end, so I'm just going to make this all up as we go along. : D

CHAPTER 1: A SECRET BEHIND A CERTAIN JEWEL DETECTOR.

YOU WENCH!

KAMI! INUYASHA YOUR SUCH A JERK!

WELL-. Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome leaving with her overly sized yellow book

Bag.

Wow Inuyasha I really think you did it this time. Sango says a little amazed. I agree Sango. Inuyasha you should really try to calm her down before she gets to the well. Miroku.

Feh. Why should I. (um. I think the ' feh ' is a little self-explanatory.)

INUYA-. Shippo was cut off by Miroku saying. Shippo don't even try reasoning with him. You'll just waste your breath.

Back in modern era...

Kagome slams the clock that reads 6 AM. She wines trying to wake herself up. Man it's already time to get up. Oh well here I come. She gets ready and junk.

Bye Mom!

Wait Kagome! ' Member you have to pick up Sota from school.

I know mom! I've got it all together. See you at home!

At school

Hey Kagome! Her friends call. (Sorry forgot their names X P )

Wait aren't you supposed to be sick?

Oh I just got better. Any way what's been up?

Oh nothing just the normal torture from school and all.

Oh. Kagome goes on with her day. With much needed catching up.

Back in the Feudal Era

FINE I'M GOING!

AH... good man.

I didn't have a choice. He says smugly. (Nagging is the best weapon)

Inuyasha jumps in the well and runs in the house.

Oh hi Inuyasha. Kagome is still at school. She still has an hour before she comes home. You can wait here if you want. Kagome's mom says with kindness in her eyes.

So she's still at that school of hers. Why does she need to go there any way? Well whatever the case I'm not waiting! He screams in his head. Hmm. What is an hour anyway?

Inuyasha runs out of the house to the direction of the school. Instead of her going to seventh period she goes to a pepper rally. (And guess what she a cheerleader)

When Inuyasha he peaks through a large window from the window. His mouth drops when he sees Kagome doing all kinds of tricks.

"HEY! HEY! HEY!

She begins to dance to the music with the routine. She begins to hold up her pompoms and, throws them in the air and then jumps and catches them. Then the rest of the dance is included by gymnastics moves.

Wow I had no idea that our Kagome could do such moves. Then he focuses his eyes back to the pepper rally.

Then she hold up her pompoms once again then bows.

Oh great it's that Hojo Character again.

He walks up to her. Wow, Kagome that was great. Oh thanks Hojo but I got to pick up Sota.

She runs in the girl's locker room, and changes back into her comfortable school uniform. And begins to walk towards Sota's school.

Wait Kagome!

Hm.

Do you want to ride in my car to Sota's school?

Why that! Kaniving Little! Ect... with the name-calling

No thanks Hojo I like walking.

Can I walk to?

No.

Why not? He whines.

Because my friends are waiting after I get home.

_Was she talking about us?_

Hojo grabs her arms.

_Oh no you don't._

Kagome slaps him, then trips him by that circular thing you do on the ground. She does a back flip and runs toward Sota's school.

I didn't think she would do something like that?or could.

_That Jerk_

Inuyasha picks her up as she is running. LET G- Inuyasha?

Yeah. I came back for you.

You had doubts?

Uh no... he stutters afraid of a sit coming.

They start walking toward to get Sota once again.

Ah Kagome?

Yeah.

I never knew you could fight like that.

Oh you saw that?

Yeah.

What else did you see?

I saw you performing in that big room.

Oh you did? Blushes slightly.

Why are you embarrassed? And why didn't you tell me?

I don't know it just never came up.

Okay. I'll stick to that.( for now ) They arrive at Sota's school.

HEY ! Inuyasha I didn't know you were coming too? Hey Sis why didn't you tell me.

Uh... Sota. he Just came back to get me. Surprised by her kid brothers reaction.

Hey can I come back with you this time?!

Sota you know you wouldn't last three seconds out there.

Wow Kagome that seemed a little harsh.

I beg to differ Sis '.

What are you talking about Sota? Sota reaches into his backpack and pulls out the sacred jewel shard in the bottle.

WHY DOES SOTA HAVE THAT!!!

I left it in my room.Says a little nerveous.

SOTA ! GIVE ME THAT!

Uhunuh.he tunes.

What do you want?

To come back with you and Inuyasha.

WHAT! No way! Inuyasha there is no way I'm letting him come!

Oh come on Kagome you have to think of something.

She begins to almost kiss him on the cheek...

Ah!! Here! Take it!

Gets him every time. Kagome puts back the bottle in her backpack.

Thats all for now please Review its important!To me!


End file.
